Determine the optimal dose for Phase III testing based on a demonstrated reduction in 28-day all cause mortality in patients with severe sepsis, demonstrate that LY315920 has an acceptable safety profile, evaluate the effects of LY315920 on organ function, identify patient-specific factors accounting for variability in LY315920 pharmacokinetics, and describe the time course of LY315920-mediated suppression of serum sPLA2 activity and concentration.